


Searching for Your Visible Soul

by ozsyn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quite Literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsyn/pseuds/ozsyn
Summary: The Supreme Leader of the First Order returns from his latest round of negotiations on a far-off planet. General Hux eagerly awaits his return but was under the false impression that he would be returning alone.





	Searching for Your Visible Soul

“Supreme Leader, I’m glad to see you’ve returned successfully,” General Hux said as he fell into pace beside the imposing figure of Kylo Ren.

“Yes, General. Very sucessful. Negotiations went well. If you’ll excuse me-“ 

“Ren, I still need your report. It’s imperative we keep up an efficient work environment for all members of the crew including yourself-“

It was then that a very soft “mrrp” came from the cloak of the Supreme Leader.

The General paused, “Did you hear something?”

“No,” the force user replied, quickening his pace.

“But the report-“ Hux called after him.

“I’ll have it on your des-“

Mrrrrrow.

The Supreme Leader froze.

The General attempted to compose himself.

After a quick silence, he spoke.

“Ren, did your cloak just meow?”

“No.”

Mew.

“Maybe.”

Reaching up to the headache he could already feel beginning to form, Hux finally asked the pertinent question on his mind.

“Ren, did you bring an unauthorized creature onto my ship?”

“It’s our ship.”

Mrow.

“_Ren_......”

“I don’t technically have to authorize anything...”

“Ren! These things carry a multitude of illnesses, diseases, parasites... You could infect the entire crew!”

Just when Hux was just beginning his tirade, however, he was interrupted by an orange ball of fluff suddenly emerging from the Supreme Leader’s cloak as it dropped gracefully to the ground below.

Hux looked at Ren. Ren looked at the floor.

“Are we going to pretend that didn’t just happen?”

“Yes.” 

“Kylo.”

“Hux.”

“_Kylo_....”

“_Hux_....”

“Kylo!”

“But she’s so cute-“

“She? It’s a she?”

“She’s a she. I just said that.”

“Ren, you can’t just kidnap a wild animal and bring it onto a ship. It’ll have to be sanitized, given a number of vaccines, the proper food and care...Where do you even plan on keeping it?”

“Her. I plan on keeping her.”

“Fine, her. Where do you plan on keeping her? Because she certainly will not be allowed in my quarters. It’s bad enough I have to deal with all your force junk-“

Hux suddenly felt a slight tug and looked down to find the creature pawing playfully at his regulation shoelace.

“Awwwww...”

“Ren, you will not guilt me into this.”

“But look at her.”

“Yes. She’s very cute.”

“No. Yes. No. I mean, she is, but- Just look at her.”

“Look at what, Ren?”

“Her fur.”

“Her fur?”

“....She’s orange.”

“She’s...orange?”

“Like you.”

The general paused. She was orange. Like him. 

“She reminded me of you.”

“....You stole a cat because she reminded you of me?”

Ren looked at the ground, “You’re not always here...”

Realization suddenly dawned on the general.

“Oh, Kylo. I’m sorry I can’t always be here. It’s just with the Order and rallying new planets to our cause and-“

Armitage Hux was not a man that appreciated being interrupted, but given what happened next, he supposed he could tolerate this one.

The most feared man in the galaxy, a powerful being trained in the mystical ways of the Force, suddenly rushed the General as he wrapped him in his arms, refusing to let go.

He buried his face in Hux’s uniform, his voice muffled as he spoke, “So....can we keep her?”

With a slightly exasperated but nevertheless affectionate sigh, the General finally relented.

“We might as well. We kept you.”


End file.
